


Amity in wonderland

by Peckogecko



Series: Amity in wonderland [1]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Alice in Wonderland, F/F, Lumity, The Owl House - Freeform, anywyas, im just adding random tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peckogecko/pseuds/Peckogecko
Summary: Amity finds herself in wonderland and now has the defeat of the jabberwocky to reclaim wonderland from a horrible monarch, the queen of hearts.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Amity in wonderland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055576
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Down the rabbit whole

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been wanting to write this one for a while now and I hope you guys enjoy it! I'll say this now, this isn't just a Lumity fic. There will be Lumity moments but this isn't a lumity story. Also! A lot of the characters from the Burton film are still the same here. 
> 
> Criticism is greatly appreciated, thank you darlings! <3
> 
> Insta: Peck_0  
> Twitter: Pecko__

_ There are people in the world, where their minds are so grand and so different. People will see them as childish, ill,  _ **_crazy_ ** _.  _

_ But let me tell you a secret, _

_ All the best people are.  _

_ ___________________________________________________________________ _

  
  


“Emira. . .” Amity called for her older sister, she turned the doorknob sending a loud ‘ _ creekkk’  _ across the room that was having some kind of argument. Her parents and her two older siblings turned to the little girl, she looked like she had just woken up from a horrible dream.

Emira sighed, “The nightmare again?” She asked. Amity nodded. Emira turned towards her parents “I’ll be right back, this argument isn’t over.” She said as she walked towards Amity, leading her back to her room.

“Is everything okay?” Amity asked as Emira tucked her back in “Yes, but it seems that father is leaving again on another venture.” Emira said with a sigh. 

“But he just got back!” Amity exclaimed, “I know, but don’t worry too much about it.” Emira said with a smile, which relaxed Amity, Emira spoke up again “Now, do you want to tell me about your dream?” She asked. 

Amity nodded “I’m falling down a dark hole, then I see strange creatures,” Amity explained

“What kind of creatures?” Emira asked 

“ Well, there’s a dodo bird, a rabbit in a waistcoat, a smiling cat. . .” Amity continued “I didn’t know cats could smile.” Emira said, “Neither did I!” Amity exclaimed which made Emira laugh. 

“Oh, and there’s a blue caterpillar. . .Emira,” Amity turned towards her older sister “Do you think I’ve gone round the bend?” She asked, Emira put her hand on the young girl’s forehead as if she were checking her temperature. 

“Hmm,” She hummed “I’m afraid so. You’re mad. Bonkers. Off your head. But I’ll tell you a secret,” Emira smiled and leaned towards Amity “all the best people are.” She whispered. Amity let out a smile. 

“It’s only a dream, Amity. Nothing can hurt you there. But if you are scared, you can always wake up. Like this.” Emira pinched Amitys arm “Oww!” Amity exclaimed, pinching Emira back. They both laughed.

“Now go to sleep, Amity. I’ll see you in the morning.” Emira said as she blew out the candle “Goodnight.” Emira said, leaving the room.

“Goodnight.” Amity yawned as sleep took over her.

____________________________

**_8 years later_ **

_____________________________

Amity dreaded this day, truly hated it. Every year, on this day the Blights and other wealthy families she’d always forget the names of have a dinner party. It was always such a drag needing to deal with the host’s daughter Boscha and her friends. 

“Must we go?” She asked, grabbing the attention of her mother Ophelia and her sister Emira “I doubt they’ll notice if we never arrive.” Amity finished.

“They will notice.” Her mother sighed out, she leaned her arms towards Amity to fix her dress, noticing something “Where’s your corset?” Ophelia asked the fourteen-year-old. 

Amity stayed silent. 

Her mother sighed irritatedly, she pulls her dress back to reveal Amity’s bare legs “And no stockings!” Ophelia exclaimed, with a mad look.

“I’m against them,” Amity said looking back out the carriage window.

“But you’re not properly dressed.” Her mother stated, growing more annoyed by the second.

Amity turned back to face her mother, “Who’s to say what is proper? What if it was agreed that ‘proper’ was wearing a codfish on your head? Would you wear it?” 

“Amity.” Ophelia sighed out, frustrated.

“To me, a corset is like a codfish,” Amity said, crossing her arms.

Emira let out a small chuckle at that comment, resulting in her getting a look from her mother. Emira whispered a  _ sorry _ and went back to being silent. Ophelia turned back to her youngest “Amity, please. Not today.” She said sternly.

Frustrated, Amity looks out the window and mutters “Father would’ve laughed.” She notices to hurt look on her Mothers and Emiras face and feels the instant regret of that comment.

“I’m sorry. I’m tired, I didn’t sleep well last night.” Amity said, Emira patted Amitys hand forgivingly “Did you have a bad dream again?” She asked.

Amity nodded “Only one. It’s always the same ever since I can remember. Do you think that’s normal? Don’t most people have different dreams?” She questioned 

“I don’t know.” Emira admitted, Their mother cleared her throat “Here,” She said as she pulled out a necklace with a small black gem in the center, she puts the necklace on Amity “There! You’re beautiful. Don’t scare off the guest with your weird stories. I don’t believe they’ll enjoy that.” Ophelia said.

Emira leans toward Amity “I always enjoy your stories.” She said, which made Amity feel slightly better.

“Now, can you manage a smile?” Ophelia asked, Amity faked a smile to please her mother. The carriage went to a stop, they looked out the window to reveal a huge beautiful white mansion. 

“Let’s go, Edric must have talked the families ears off by now,” Ophelia said as she got off the carriage, Emira and Amelia followed suite.

The party was placed in the mansion's huge garden. The party was filled with different families talking, business, engagements, or politics. None of it interested Amity in the slightest. 

“Finally!” Amity heard a young man yell “I thought you guys would never arrive!” Amity turned to the voice to reveal her older brother Edric. Edric ran up to them with a smile “Sheesh the Ascot family are the most boring people to talk with.” He said, making Emira and Amity smile. 

Edric led the family to the Ascots, “Ophelia! Emira! You came!” Lady Ascot said with joy, “Amity, Boscha, and the other children are in the rose garden. Go.” She said with a smile, Amity nodded and proceeded to begrudgingly go to the small rose garden.

“You do realize it’s well past four? Now everything in the agreement will have to be rushed through!” Lady Ascot said, finally dropping her joyful facade.

Emira apologized, “We’re sorry we-” she was interrupted “Nevermind!” Lady ascot rushed away. 

“Forgive my daughter. She’s been planning this affair for a good while now.” A man around his sixties walked towards the Blight family. 

“Lord Ascot,” Emira smiled, shaking the hand of the old man. Lord Ascot smiled “How you and Edric have grown.” He said to both the twins. 

“If only Alador was here to see them.” Ophelia said, “My deepest condolences, madame. I think of your husband often. He was truly a man of vision.” Lord Ascot said, Ophelia nodded “Thank you.”

Lord Ascot turned to the twins “I hope you don’t think I have taken advantage of your misfortunes.” He said to them, Edric shook his head “Of course not. I’m pleased that you’ve purchased the company.” He smiled. 

“I was a fool for not investing in his mad ventures when I had the chance.” Lord Ascot stated, Emira sighed “Father thought so too.” 

“Now let's not get ourselves to sad, it's a party for heaven's sake!” Lord Ascot said lifting his hands up in amusement “We can worry about the paperwork later. Now, tell me how's life? Oh! And how's your baby sister Amity?” 

______________________________

Amity walked through the maze-like garden. Sometimes she’d pass a small stone statue of some kind of greek hero but besides that, the garden was pretty bland and boring. 

“Amity!” She heard a girl yell, Amity sighed in annoyance  _ ‘Why me?’ _ She thought to herself. She turned to face the girl, “Boscha.” Was all Amity said. Boscha wore a purple dress and her hair was tied into a neat bun. Boscha turned to see the roses “My mother asked them to be red.” Boscha stated.

“You can always paint them red,” Amity said, Boscha gave her a weird look and it went back to silence.

Loud music started to play and Amity turned to see the adults dance to another same dance routine “Do you ever tire of seeing the same quadrille?” Amity asked, “On the contrary, I find it amusing.” Boscha shrugged. Already bored of this conversation, her mind wandered. She thought of something that amused her and let out a laugh.

“Do I amuse you?” Boscha asked

“No,” Amity said, “I had a sudden vision of all the ladies wearing top hats and the men wearing bonnets.” She continued to smile at the thought, she looked at Boscha who didn’t even crack a smile “It would be best to keep your visions to yourself or really, just remain silent.” Boscha said.

Amity's smile faded at that comment, she felt out of place in her current situation. She looked up at the sky to see some geese fly above her head. She was immediately pulled away from her thoughts when she heard Boscha speak.

“Amity where’s your head, are you even paying attention?” Boscha asked, mad at the girls lack of focus. 

“I was wondering what it would be like to fly.” Amity said, looking away from the geese “Why would you waste your time thinking about such an impossible thing?” Boscha questioned. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Amity crossed her arms, “My father said he sometimes believed in six impossible things before breakfast.” Amity laughs at the memory. Boscha, clearly not amused, raised an eyebrow at the girl, “My mother says you shouldn’t think crazy non-sense. No one would find you as a proper wife.” Boscha said, turning back to see the adults dance again.

Amity simply let out a disappointing  _ ‘hm’ _ and walked away from Boscha. As she walked away she was stopped by two girls. Amity remembers them as the chataways girls, because. . .well. . .they talk so much. Too much.

“We have a secret to tell you.” One of the girls said she had her silver-like hair tied into a ponytail and a red dress with a big bow on the collar of the dress.

“It wouldn’t be much of a secret if you told me,” Amity said.

“Perhaps we shouldn’t, Skara.” The other girl said this girl had glasses and her dress was blue, with a flower-like pattern on the waist. 

“We decided we should, Cat!” Skara exclaimed 

“But if we do she won’t be surprised!” Cat argued back, she turned to Amity “Will you be surprised?”

“Not if you tell me. But now you brought it up, you have to.” Amity stated 

“No, we don’t,” Skara said 

“In fact, we won’t,” Cat added. The two girls smiled at Amity. Amity sighed, thinking of a way to get this ‘secret’ out of them. She mentally snapped her fingers as she got an idea.

“I wonder if your mothers know that you destroyed Mrs. Ascots vanilla pudding last year by putting apple cider in it.” Amity said.

“You wouldn’t!” Skara exclaimed “Oh, but I would. Look their right there.” Amity said as she pointing towards to women. She started to walk towards the mother and stopped once she heard Cat blurt out “Edric and Emira are gonna sell your father's business! The ship with it!” 

Amity's face fell as she heard what Cat said. 

“Dammit, you two!” Emira yelled, the two girls scrambled away as Emira and Edric approached Amity. 

“I could strangle them!” Edric blurt out.

“Your selling father's ship?” Amity asked, turning around to face her siblings “We didn’t want to tell you until after the agreement was done.” Emira said, with clear petty in her voice. 

“But that was his pride and joy! We can’t just get rid of it!” Amity yelled. It already bothered her that she was forced to come here, but now learning this just made her emotions want to explode. 

“Amity-” Edric was interrupted “No, I don’t want to hear it! I don’t want to be here and UGH just leave me alone!” Amity ran off, Emira yelled for her but Amity ignored her. Her eyes stung as she realized tears were running down her face.

She stopped as she approached a bench in the garden maze. She sat down and wiped the tears off her face. She sat there in silence for a few minutes until she heard shuffling in the bushes. She turned her head and what met her was a white rabbit with a. . .waistcoat?

“How curious,” Amity said. She got up and the rabbit immediately started to hop away.

“Wait!” Amity yelled for the rabbit, she started to chase after the odd-looking creature. “Why are rabbits so fast!” She said to herself as she started to lose her breath. The chase continued until they got to the top of a hill. Amity can see the whole party from the view of the hill, she saw the rabbit once more, behind a big willow tree. She walked to the back of the tree but saw no rabbit. What she did see was a hole. She looked inside and noticed how the hold looked like it and no end to it.

She leans down on her knees and hands to look more into the rabbit hole. 

“Hello?” She shouted into the hole “Is anyone in there?” 

She felt a paw grab onto her wrist, she looked down to see a white rabbit paw. She had no time to react, with a quick jerk, the paw pulls her down the hole. She let out a horrified scream as she fell.

And fell

And fell

And fell.


	2. Underland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity finds herself in Underland but the people and creatures don't believe she's the right Amity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYOO! Here's chapter two for yall darlings :)
> 
> I'm gonna take a bit of a break on this fic so I can finish my marriage road trip fic but I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Criticism is greatly appreciated, thank you darlings. <3
> 
> Instagram: Peck_0  
> Twitter: Pecko__

Amity can only scream as she tumbled down the hole. She attempts to grab for a vine but is ripped under her grasp. In a frantic attempt to stop herself from falling any deeper she grabs and hangs at the walls and dirt which are covered with mirrors, maps, and human skulls. She stares in horror as she sees skeletons and demonic masks fall with her. She lands on a bed which in return launched her further and quicker down the hole. 

The rabbit hole grew darker as day turned into night, and what felt like an eternity finally came to a halt when  **_WHAM_ ** ! 

She breaks through some kind of barrier, smacking her head on a marble floor. Amity gets up with a groan as she tries to rub her aching head. She noticed something odd, her hair was standing up. . .well down. She was hanging upside down. 

At that realization, she fell once again, now smacking her head on a wooden floor. 

The winds knocked out of her, she gasped for air. She sits up, rubbing her head again, the headache becoming worse from the impact. Once her vision becomes less blurry, she looks at her surroundings. She’s in a round hall with many doors. She stumbles her way off the floor and walks towards one of the doors. She turns and shakes the doorknob. Locked.

She goes to another. Locked.

And another. Locked.

Another. Locked.

She attempts another door, still locked. “Hello? Hello! Anyone there?” She says now banging on the door. She turns around and leans on the door in defeat, she notices a two-legged table with a key on the table. She picks up the key and tries it on one of the doors but the key was far too small to fit any of the door locks.

She attempts on other doors, too small. She came upon a curtain, as she pulled the curtain aside she was revealed with a tiny two feet door.

She put the key in the door lock and turned it, it fit. She bends down and looks through the door. She sees a garden with a fountain and a nature like place. She tries to fit through the tiny door but her shoulders get stuck. She pulls back defeated once again. She returns to the key to the table and notices a tiny bottle that hadn’t been there before. She looks around to see the person who had placed it there. No one was in sight. 

She looks at the label  _ ‘drink me’ _ She opened the bottle and took a sniff of the liquid inside. She recoils, then shrugs. 

“It’s only a dream.” She says as she takes a drink. She gags and coughs from the taste. She notices the table getting bigger.

No

Her shrinking. She shrinks two feet, her dress now becoming the size of a house. She crawls out of her now oversized dress. She runs, her dress dragging behind to the now huge door, and tries to open it but it’s still locked. She groans as she realizes her mistake. She turns around and sees the key on the table, she runs back and starts jumping in an attempt to grab it. 

____________________

“You’d think she remember this from the first time.” A voice said 

“You brought the wrong Amity, you idiot!” Another voice said 

“She’s the right one, I’m certain of it!” A final voice said

___________________

Amity attempts to jump and climb on one of the table legs but gets tangled in her too-big dress. She stumbles down and groans in frustration. She notices a tiny box under the table and looks around to see if anyone was there.

“If this is some kind of prank I am not amused!” Amity shouts. She takes the box and opens it, there inside was a tiny cake with red frosting saying  _ ‘EAT ME’  _

She considers eating it for a moment, looking up at the gold key on the table. She takes a bite out of the small cake and then another. 

Then  **_WHOOSH!_ ** She grows rapidly, her dress now fit again but she continues to grow which causes a few buttons of her dress to pop and her long skirt shrinking to her knees. Her head grazes the ceiling. She stops growing. A sigh of relief came out of the young girl and she bends down to grab the small golden key. She crouches as much as she can to reach the tiny door and unlocks it.

_________________

“She’s the wrong Amity!” The voices return again

“Just give her a chance!” another one spoke up 

_________________

Amity laughs at herself as she notices her now giant form. She picks up the little bottle and takes another swallow of the gross liquid. She sticks her tongue out in disgust but it got the job done. She once again shrank now becoming two feet. Her clothes were now over-sized again too, she crawled out and tied a ripped part of fabric around her, making a handmade dress. 

She runs to the now open door and goes through. She’s met with a beautiful fantastical world. The world was crazy and illogical. The flowers towered over the girl and the greek like statues surrounding the place were broken.

She heard a loud  _ ‘Bzzzzz’  _ behind her and she turned around and saw a tiny green pig with wings and a toy horse with wings pass her by. She looked in awe at her new surroundings 

“Curiouser and curiouser.” She muttered to herself, she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a voice.

“I told you she’s the right Amity!” Amity turns around and is met with a weird sight.

There in front of her stood the white rabbit with a waistcoat, a dog like creature wearing a demon-like skull like a hat, a young girl around Amity's same height with round glasses short puffy hair and a black and white dress with a red bow around her waist, and a shorter young boy with oversized trousers and a white striped button-up shirt with curly hair. 

“I am not convinced.” The little demon dog said, crossing his tiny paws together. 

The white rabbit threw his hands up in defense “How is that for gratitude, King?” He exclaimed “I’ve been up there for weeks! Looking from Amitys to Amitys! And I was almost eaten! Twice! Can you imagine? The animals go about unclothed and they do their. . .shukm in public. I had to avert my eyes!” He finished his pouting with a tiny stomp.

“She doesn’t look anything like herself!” A flower said, Amity was shocked at the realization that the flowers had faces. 

“Rather scrawny I say.” Another flower said as it reached out one of its vines, trying to touch Amity. Amity backed away.

“I think she’s pretty!” A little flower said.

“That’s because she’s the wrong Amity!” King yelled, he paced around in annoyance.

“And if she was, she might be!” The girl with the round glasses said 

“But if she isn’t she ain’t.” The boy shrugged “Hey we rhymed!” The boy said with a goofy smile, “We didn’t really but I love the spirit!” The girl said with a thumbs up.

“Wait, How can I be ‘the wrong Amity’ when it’s my dream? And how are you, if I may ask.” Amity questioned. The girl shook Amity's hand “I’m Willow Park.” She said with a smile “I’m Gus Porter!.” Gus waved politely. 

“That’s king.” Willow pointed at the feisty demon dog “And that’s well um. . .white rabbit. . .we don’t actually know his name.” Willow pointed at the white rabbit.

“We should consult Absolem.” The white rabbit said “Exactly. Absolem will know who she is.” One of the flowers said, shooting a harsh glare at Amity. 

Willow took Amity's hand “Come one, I’ll escort you!” She said “Aw man I wanted to escort her!” Gus pouted “You escorted her last time!” Willow said “What do you mean by last ti-” Amity was stopped once Willow started to run to catch up with the rest of the group. 

“That can’t be Amity, it can’t be. She’s not ever wearing the right dress.” Amity heard one of the flowers say as she left.

“Who is this Absolem?” Amity asked “He’s the wise. He’s absolute.” Willow said with stars in her eyes “He’s Absolem.” Gus shrugged. They entered into a forest of tall mushrooms surrounded by mist. They walked towards one of the biggest mushrooms.

“Who are you?” Amity heard a voice, she can see a form ahead towards the mist. The mist rises as they get closer to the mushroom to reveal a huge blue caterpillar. He laid on top of the mushroom, he seemed to be smoking the mist through some kind of pipe. 

“Absolem?” Amity questioned.

“You’re not Absolem, I’m Absolem. The question is. . .who are you?” He said, smoking towards Amity's direction. She coughed as she accidentally inhaled the mist, “Amity.” Amity said as she waved the smoke away. 

“We shall see.” Absolem stated.

“What do you mean by that? I ought to know who I am!” Amity exclaimed “Yes, you ought. Stupid girl.” He insulted “Unroll the Oraculum.” He commanded.

The white rabbit nodded and unrolled a map like parchment.

“It’s a calendar,” Amity said, looking down at the Oraculum. It was a calendar filled with illustration. “Compendium. It tells of each and every day of Underland since the very beginning.” Absolem explained. 

“Today is Gribling day in the time of the Red Queen.” The white rabbit said as he pointed to an illustration. It showed all of them peering over the Oraculum at that exact moment. 

“Show her the Frabjous day.” Absolem said, the rabbit turned the Oraculum further into the future. Another illustration showed a girl with shoulder-length hair and knights armor fighting against a dragon of sort with a sword. “Frabjous being the day you slay the Jabberwocky.” Gus said. Amity looked up and at Gus “Sorry, slay the what?” She asked.

“Slay the Jabberwocky!” Willow said “That being you there with the Vorpal sword.” Willow added pointing towards the girl in the drawing, “No other sword can kill the Jabberwocky. Noway Nohow.” Gus said, pointing one finger out in explanation. 

“If it ain’t the Vorpal, it ain’t dead,” Gus added, Amity turned back to the drawing and it started to move. The drawing showed Amity exactly how she’d apparently slay the so-called Jabberwocky.

Amity backed away from Oraculum “That’s. . .that’s not me!” Amity exclaimed, “I know!” King shouted as he ran to her side. “Resolve this for us, Absolem. Is she the right Amity?” The white rabbit asked. 

Absolem looked into Amity's eyes “No. Not even hardly.” He said as he smoked out, covering his form with heavy mist. 

“I told you!” King shouted

“Oh dear. .” The white rabbit muttered 

Willow and Gus sighed and looked at each other in disappointment. “Little imposter, trying to be Amity! She should be ashamed!” King exclaimed, pointing towards the poor confused girl. “I was so certain of you.” The white rabbit said. Everyone glared at her like it was somehow her fault. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be the wrong Amity!” Amity said “Wait. . .this is my dream. I’m going to wake up now and you’ll all be gone!” Amity closed her eyes and pinched herself. 

Once she opened them again she was met with the same sight. Willow and Gus looked at her with confusion and curiosity.

“That’s curious. .” Amity says as she pinches herself again “Pinching usually does the trick.” 

“I can stick you if that would help!” King suggested “It might actually, thank you OW!” Amity shouted in pain, King stabbed her foot with a tiny sword “My pleasure!” King said sarcastically. 

Out of nowhere the group heard rumbling and growls from the forest. In split seconds a huge monster jumped out from behind the giant mushrooms. It had a huge furry body and the head of a wild bulldog. Its fur is dirty and splattered with dry blood. Drool hung out from its mouth like it was desperately hungry. It wore a collar with a red heart in the center with the initials RQ in it.

“BANDERSNATCH!” Willow yelled in horror. The bandersnatch let out a ugly terrifying roar which had the group running for their lives. As they were running away, Red knights started to appear and started to capture the surrounding animals in the area. One of the knights grabs onto the white rabbit's leg.

“UNHAND ME! I DO NOT LIKE BEING- OOF” The white rabbit was thrown into a cage with other animals. Amity couldn’t react as the Bandersnatch started chasing after her. As the horrifying creature thundered after the young girl, Amity came to a sudden stop. 

“This is just a dream. Nothing can hurt me.” Amity muttered to herself. She turns and comes face to face with the Bandersnatch.

“What is that idiot doing?!” King shouted as he saw Amity confront the creature. It was now drooling, ready to eat Amity.

“It can’t hurt me, it can’t hurt me-” Amity repeatedly muttered to herself. 

“Run, you great lug!” King commanded as he jumped on the Bandersnatch, he took out his tiny sword and stabbed the beat in the eye, taking the eye out of its socket. The beat bellows and whips, tossing its claws around. The claw rakes through Amity's arm and she yelps in pain as she starts to run away. She looks back to see King jump off the beast and vanish away. She catches up with Willow and gus and they come to a two-way path.

_____________

A large hand reaches for the Oraculum. “Sir, we lost her. We lost Amity.” One of the red guards said to the man holding up the Oraculum. “You fools, the queen will not be very pleased to hear that.” He said, he opened the scroll “But we got what we came for.” The man turned around to face the guards. He had black hair that reached to his chin and had a heart shaped eyepatch on his left eye. “Go tell the others that our job here is done.” He commanded “Yes Ilosovic Stayne.” the guards scrambled off

____________

The two-path way had two signs, the one on top pointing south said  _ ‘snud’  _ and the one pointing north side  _ ‘queast’  _

“This way! East to Queast!” Gus said pullings Amity towards East 

“No, South to Snud!” Willow protested, pulling Amity towards the South. As they pulled Amity towards different directions the three of them heard an ear-splitting screech. The kids turn around to see a horrifying pterosaur like bird charge towards them. They all screamed as the monster bird grew closer. Amity ducked but Willow and Gus got caught by the creature “AMITY!” They both yelled as they were dragged away “WILLOW! GUS!” Amity attempted to chase after them but was blocked by a forest of trees with no leaves, tall thorn, and branches. 

Amity frantically looked around for anything, anyone! But there was no one there to help her. She was left to fend for herself.

Amity decides to take a guess and go South to Snud alone.


End file.
